This protocol compares the disposition kinetics of natural (unlabeled continine) and deuterium-labeled continine; compares the rates of metabolism of deuterium-labeled nicotine in low doses in smokers and non- smokers; and studies the pharmacokinetics of nicotine and cotinine, making use of a combined infusion of labeled compounds in subjects of different ages and gender.